


Glowing 1000 Degree Knife VS A Magical Skeleton!

by darkstar0196



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Abuse of Authority, Drabble, Gaster is a Sadist, Gen, Papyrus is briefly mentioned but doesnt (yet) play a part, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans is basically just old enough that this doesn't count as underage, Torture, this is really short and I apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkstar0196/pseuds/darkstar0196
Summary: Doctor Gaster made young Sans an offer that seemed too good to be true. A simple lab assistant being allowed to work beside the Royal Scientist in a personal project? Impossible.He really should have gone with his gut on this one.





	Glowing 1000 Degree Knife VS A Magical Skeleton!

**Author's Note:**

> for the Authentic Experience™ listen to this while reading https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZBC87LgJSU

Gaster hummed as he worked. This wasn’t a new fact, he was always prone to humming when he was concentrating hard on a project. Now, however, the sound filled Sans with dread. A simple tune, off key and lilting was enough to draw a flinch out of the smaller skeleton any time. Especially now, during their off hours, when the Doctor took time to work on “personal projects”.

The knife sizzled and popped as it gathered heat, the sound barely audible over the hum of machinery and Gaster’s own low voice. Once upon a time, he’d found it soothing. Listening to his employer chase a tune as they worked together on the King’s requests. Gaster had been like a father figure before-

The knife was glowing now, Sans noticed. The doctor’s humming didn’t fade as he turned away from the open flame he’d been holding the blade over. He changed songs. What might have been a lullaby before was something upbeat and lively. It betrayed his excitement, complementing the way his eyelights shone. That, too, was a sight Sans had once enjoyed. It was hard to enjoy anything the elder did anymore.

His breath sped up as the doctor drew near, holding the knife in his steady hands as easily as he held tools in the day hours, as easily as he held Sans’ hand when he said he knew a way to make extra income. A way to keep Sans and his little brother off the streets as their savings ran out and his royal salary wasn’t enough any longer. 

Stars, Sans wished he would just hurry up. Half of Gaster’s enjoyment seemed to come from playing with his once-willing assistant. Teasingly threatening his bound prey. Had he always been this way? Had the monster Sans idolized been this bad, willing to torture for his own enjoyment from the start? No, it couldn’t be. It didn’t make any sense-  
Nothing made sense as the red-hot blade came down on Sans’ femur. His mind filled only with unvoiced screams, his voice failing him and producing only weak cries, pleas for mercy he knew would be ignored. 

The knife pulled back, taking with it the bite of new pain and leaving a stinging ache behind. Along his femur fresh marks burned an angry red before it faded, in it’s place blackened, charred bone remained. The designs would almost be beautiful, were they not carved into his body. Swirls and lines deceptively smooth looking where the knife’s overwhelming temperature slid easily through fragile bones. Gaster was walking away, and Sans sighed in relief before he heard the sizzling noise of the knife returning to the flame. The doctor wasn’t done. 

Soon enough the blade was heated again and the doctor was returning to table where he had Sans bound. The smaller skeleton flinched as Gaster lightly tapped the blade against his leg, slowly tapping a line up his bones, seemingly indecisive. The doctor wore a look of concentration, though he was still visibly enthused. His mouth quirking into a small smile.   
Tap, tap, tap.  
Tibia, Patella, Femur. The tip of the blade digging into his ischium before moving on. Pubis, Sacrum, Knife dragging slowly along his spine. Sans was trembling violently, anticipating the pain he knew was coming. He knew better than to try to jerk away but the temptation was almost overwhelming. Gaster tapped lightly over his floating ribs, grinning wider at Sans’ small panicked whimpers. Once the blade reached his sternum, Gaster seemed to finally make his decision. The blade came down again with intent behind it and Sans saw white.   
He was falling apart, his whole body alight with agony. Sans could feel his soul struggling against Gaster’s dominating magical hold. Trying to shatter. Trying to turn to dust.

The night was well over half gone by the time Gaster finally relented. Sans was panting, kept conscious only by the force of Gaster’s magic holding his soul and manipulating it as the doctor saw fit. His small, fragile body was absolutely covered. Designs and words of all types etched into bone and made permanent by the throbbing burns. There would be scars. Even immediate medical attention couldn’t prevent the marks from staying, and there was no way Gaster would be providing that to him tonight. A warm rush of healing magic made it possible for Sans to obey his employer’s next command.

“Stand up.”

The first words the doctor had spoken to him since Sans arrived at his personal lab earlier that evening. How nice.  
Sans got to his feet slowly, the pain still almost sending him to his knees. After a long, agonizing minute of steadying himself and waiting for the trembling to stop, he stood before his employer naked and huddled in on himself. He kept his face turned down, knowing he would annoy the elder if he tried to leave before being ordered to. A heavy hand came down on his shoulder. The right one, specifically, the one Gaster had taken extra time and effort to carve his own name into.

“You’ve been so good for me, Sans. Really. Without your assistance, my personal research would still be at square one! You definitely deserve a reward for your willingness to cooperate. Why don’t you buy something nice for your darling little brother, hmm? A new coat, perhaps. We wouldn’t want him to feel like he needs to take desperate measures to keep his family afloat, would we?” 

Mockery and a veiled threat all at once, Sans barely stopped himself from making a disgusted noise out loud, knowing any perceived disrespect would be taken out of his pay- or out of his bones next time- and he couldn’t afford that. A few gold hit the ground carelessly at the doctor’s feet. Enough for rent and clothes for months. Worth it, Sans thinks even as he bends down to pick the coins up, All of this will be worth it when he sees his brother happy. He doesn’t look up as he straightens his back, money in hand. He doesn’t want to see the leer on the elder’s face from seeing him so vulnerable.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
